Horsey my Harry
by Stardind
Summary: What would happen if the cast of Harry Potter were horses? Better yet what if they were winged unicorns? This author wonders! MXM MPREG HPSS RLSB RWVK NLLL DMRH
1. Prolog

Welcome to my world. The world of Namira Scorpion AKA Stardind!

I'm sorry to all my fans to how I ended TRAPPED but I got the meanest review and lost my will to write fanfictions for a while but now I'm back and I say fuck you to "Melnivone"! Go ahead and report my fanfictions but I shall continue to write and I won't let any more reviews hurt my feelings! I'm a scorpion damn it and we have tough skin!

Ok so I got half this wonderful idea from Kaeru Shisho everyone give him(or her) a round of applause and go read his or her story "Horse Tails" it's a Gundam Wing story but really good in my opinion.

What would happen if the cast of Harry Potter were horses? Better yet what if they were winged unicorns? This author wonders!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

In the herd of wing-unicorns there were all sorts of horses: every shape, size, and color. They could have a body of white or purple and manes a totally different color. But of course with every large group there was always an outcast, shamed because of their difference.

That was the all black winged-unicorn. Of course a wing-unicorn in the herd could have a black mane or even a black body as long as the mane or body was a different color. An all-black winged-unicorn looked evil and unforgiving like rain clouds to the eyes of the rest and they normally made the unfortunate being stand outside the herd, or crushed it while it was young under their unforgiving hooves.

There was only one black Pegasus in the herd at the time of the spring birthing. He had been named Severus by his mother who, despite him being all black, had protected him as a child until he was grown enough to be pushed from the herd. Now he stood outside it, nibbling the grass peacefully he listened as the mares one by one gave birth. Of course he had not sired any of them, he just liked to count how many bratty colts and foals he would have to avoid.

He lifted his head when frightened whinnies and stomping hooves were heard. A small black colt stumbled around the herd neighing for its mother that never claimed it. A stallion reared up and was about to come down onto the small thing when Severus ran in, knocking over and shocking most of the herd mates. 

Severus reared up at the other male neighing loudly and spreading his fierce-some wings wide. The other male backed off quickly and Severus herded the all black colt to the outside of the herd, keeping his wing over him the whole time. When he was sure the colt was safe from the others he lay down and started to clean him of the birth gunk.

"What is your name young one?" Severus asked, not bothering to be sweet. The colt slowly lowered himself onto his knees like the older one and looked up at him with wide innocent green eyes.

"My mother called me Harry while I was in her tummy…" the young one whispered. Severus snorted and looked over at Lilly and James. Of course they would ditch their colt the minute they realized what he was. They wouldn't want to lose face in the herd. Turning away from them in disgust Severus looked up at the sky as thunder rolled not far off.

"Come little one." Severus said moving away from the trees and standing in a wide open field. Harry laid back down when Severus chose a spot to stand and settled under the large male. Severus closed his eyes ready to fall asleep when he felt something latch painfully onto his… male organ. Jumping up, neighing in pain he glared down at the new born colt.

"No! That is not a tit!" Severus shouted. Harry's lip quivered as he stared up at the elder. He hadn't meant to make him mad; now he would leave like mama and papa… he was a bad little unicorn…

Severus felt his heart softening when Harry started to cry, a heart broken cry not a whiney "I didn't get my way" cry like any other colts. Summoning his magic he felt milk flow to the male tits he had and they swelled painfully. Standing over the colt he nudged him with his nose offering the now swollen tits to the hungry new born.

Harry's sniffles slowed and he glowed with happiness when a nose nudged him towards food instead of away. Latching onto one of the nipples he sucked greedily, letting not a single drop go to waste. Severus stood there embarrassed, in the middle of an open field while the herd stood under the trees laughing at him. Rain finally started to pour down and Severus spread his wing over Harry so that the colt wouldn't get wet and cold.

"Are you my mama?" Harry whispered as he lay down once more. Severus also lay down and used his wing to pull the colt close.

"No I am not. I am not your father either before you ask. I'm just… Severus." Severus said before closing his eyes hoping to sleep. Harry nuzzled to the elder unicorn and tucked his tiny wings in close to his body.

"Good night Sev." Harry said sleepily. Severus opened his eyes a bit to correct Harry but just closed them again. He would tell him in the morning if he remembered. For now he let the cool rain wash over him as he slept.

NEXT DAY…

Severus groaned and slowly stood when a small nose pushed at him. Finally fully on his feet he woke up all the way when a mouth latched onto his newly formed breasts.

'Oh yeah, I adopted a brat' Severus thought to himself. He looked down at Harry as the day old colt fed hungrily from him. Turning away he bent his head down to the newly formed grass and started to graze lazily.

Every rain storm Severus would stand out in the middle of the field and wait for the new day so that he could get his pick of the magical grass that grew when the sun touched it. And he needed it more than ever with a new mouth to feed.

"Sev, Sev look what I can do!" Harry shouted. Severus looked up to snap at the colt when Harry started to prance around him, kicking his skinny legs up and running fast through the wet grass.

"Very good Harry. Now get back over here" Severus said as the mares from the herd started to gather into field and graze. Harry trotted back over to his foster parent and stood by his side as the large male continued to graze. Harry grew bored with just standing there and started to look around at all the other new born colts and foals.

Finding that none of them were interesting he started to nibble and "kiss" Severus's legs and hooves trying to get a reaction from him. Severus huffed and nipped at Harry softly to get him to stop. Harry giggled and romped around, just avoiding the nips from the grouchy unicorn.

"Enough! Lie down and rest!" Severus snapped before going back to feeding his hungry belly. Harry pouted and lay down in the shade of Severus resting his head on the grass. The new born quickly became restless and stood again, taking to jogging in place to work off his energy.

Severus looked at the struggling colt and sighed before walking over and nudging Harry with his nose. Harry looked at him ready to defend himself when Severus took off in a trot. Harry leaped with joy and ran after the large male. They trotted and skipped around the field, rearing up and spinning. Finally Harry felt himself grow tired and he lay down closing his eyes.

Severus looked down at the snoozing colt and finally settled down to eat, not knowing that a pair of eyes watched him with interest.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

So this is just a prolog to test the waters and see what people think. Let me know if you like! The more reviews I get the faster I put chapters up! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back! So it seems that everyone liked the prolog so here is a real chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry the prolog was so short, it was late and I didn't have a Red Bull to keep me going. So anyways here is the first chapter and enjoy!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Harry stood under Severus much to the older stallion's annoyance, but didn't force the young colt to move. It had been a few days since Harry's birth (and almost death) and they had come to a quiet understanding. Severus would protect and feed Harry while Harry… would be a colt and annoy the fleas off him. Seriously, since the young colt had come into Severus's life the flea population in his fur had gone down to none.

Severus felt fear wash over his heart and he lifted his head fast looking around. Unease ran over the herd and they looked around, starting to come closer together. Severus whipped his head around watching the trees. Harry whimpered under him and Severus felt him shaking.

"Stay close and don't bolt no matter what." Severus hissed. Harry nodded touching his nose to Severus for comfort. The wind started to pick up and Severus fluttered his wings nervously. Wild Keazles (for the sake of the story they are large spotted cats who run in packs. Their body is like that of a mountain lion with spots like a cheetah and a laugh like a hyena) started to melt from the forest and surround the lone stallion and colt. Severus spread his wings wide and neighed in warning, pawing the ground and snapping at any that got too close.

The Keazles laughed at him as they circled him, searching for an opening. Normally Severus would just fly away when faced with a hunter, but Harry was much too young to fly. Harry whimpered and shook more under Severus but luckily didn't bolt. Finally one leaped and Severus kicked him hard with his back legs making him go flying, while his legs were up one Keazle leaped for Harry. Severus smacked that one away with his wing and stumbled, deadly mistake.

A Keazle leaped onto his back and Severus neighed in pain as claws dug into him. He reared up and landed on his back, effectively landing on the Keazle and breaking a few of its bones. Leaping up he kicked at a few who had tried to get close to a frozen Harry. Severus panted and felt his legs shaking. The wind roared around them as the pack and a lone Severus faced off.

"Sev, Sev!" Harry neighed and licked his leg where a few lines of blood fell from his aching back. Severus ignored it and flicked his tail in warning at the Keazles leveling his horn at them. Harry looked up at the fierce look on Severus's face and rushed out. One of the Keazles ran out to meet him, hoping for an easy colt meal, only to have Harry rear up and smack the top of its head with both of his little hooves. It roared and ran away a little, more in shock then anything. Harry leveled his head at it, matching Severus's pose and fierce eyes.

The Keazle paced in front of him confused, normally colts ran and whinnied for their mothers, never turning and attacking. Its poor brain couldn't handle it so it just attacked, slicing Harry right across his forehead and stumpy horn. Harry reared back in pain, Severus tried to run to the colt's aid but more Keazles jumped onto him, forcing him to buck and spin around to keep them from biting his neck.

Harry stumbled until he finally collapsed, the pain to his forehead was too great, and blood dripped into his eyes. Severus neighed and fought harder as the Keazle stalked towards his Harry, his colt… the only thing that had ever loved him back. A mighty neigh ripped through the wind and a yellow head smashed into the Keazle approaching Harry, sending it flying and spinning to the grass.

Severus finally kicked the Keazles from his back and stood over Harry, shaking and refusing to relax until he felt that all the Keazles were gone. Collapsing, he allowed himself the pleasure of being on his side, panting and lifting his head weakly to lick Harry's eyes, getting the blood off the poor blinded colt. Harry shook his head and stared in horror at his protector laying on the ground bleeding. Nickering softly Harry settled by Severus's head and rested his head across his neck.

Severus felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't die; no one would care for his Harry. He felt a body settle over his and he struggled to look but felt sleep claim him. Harry looked up at the large and beautiful stallion.

"It's alright little one. I will protect you and Severus overnight. Just sleep." Lucius said rubbing his nose to Harry's face. Harry rested his neck over Severus's again; falling into a deep sleep as a much smaller body settled next to his and a larger body lay next to Severus to keep him warm from the wind.

Severus's eyes fluttered open in the morning and he groaned in pain slowly rolling onto his legs and standing shakily, careful of the newly forming scabs. He was shocked to see TWO colts sleeping by his body not just his Harry. Looking around he noticed a beautiful yellow and silver mare sleeping beside him while a gold and deep grey stallion stood at watch.

"You're awake." A deep voice said. Severus looked at the stallion and saw that he hadn't been asleep.

"Yes, thank you for protecting Harry." Severus said bowing his head in respect.

"I am Lucius, and it is I who should be bowing to you." Lucius said bowing his head to Severus. Severus only looked confused.

"Why would you bow to me?"

"You took on a whole pack of Keazles by yourself to protect your colt, a colt that isn't even related to you by blood. That was very honorable." Severus was glad for fur at that moment because he knew he was blushing.

"But I request a favor for my saving your life. You see my mate cannot produce enough milk to feed my Draco and I was born without tits. If you would do me the honors of being Draco's godfather I will help protect you and Harry." Lucius said. Severus was hesitant to take on another colt. He was barely keeping himself AND Harry fed, another colt would just mean triple the grass and maybe some bushes. But it would also mean a playmate for Harry and more protection, not to mention someone to talk to.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll just have to spend all my time eating." Severus grumbled. "But you risk being booted from the herd like me."

Lucius touched his nose to Severus's, making Severus heat up more. (Touching noses to unicorns is like… a kiss on the mouth to humans. Just clearing that up)

"Thank you and I know what I risk. But I was growing rather angry at myself for being helpless to even feed my colt. Let me introduce you, this is my mate Narcissa and my colt Draco." Narcissa stood and bowed her head to him and gave him a kind smile. Draco was too interested in Harry to say anything to the older male.

"Why is your fur a funny color?" Draco asked. Harry glowered at him.

"My fur is not funny yours is!" Harry said. Draco looked appalled and glared at Harry.

"How dare you insult me?" Draco said tearing up.

"You started it!" Harry yelled also tearing up. Both colts started sobbing and Severus snapped out of his daze to nuzzle Harry with his nose.

"You two must play nice. Draco is going to be like your brother." Severus said as Narcissa comforted Draco.

"Come Draco. This kind stallion is going to allow you to feed from him. I know you must be very hungry." Narcissa said to her colt nudging him to the stallion. Severus could see that the colt had not had a proper meal since his birth and allowed him to grab a tit and start suckling. Harry grabbed one on the opposite side and started drinking his breakfast. Severus hoped that they never fought over a tit, their teeth felt sharp.

Harry and Draco got over their little spat when first meeting and they were quickly running around and playing like normal colts. Severus watched them like a mother mare and continued to graze, taking the roots with the grass. Lucius would bring him fruits like apples and even strawberries to help fill his belly. Severus was grateful for every piece of fruit and savored all the juices.

"Sev, Sev!" Harry's familiar voice called and a small body ran into his back leg. Severus looked over at him not even budging and Harry latched onto a tit starting to drink. Rolling his eyes Severus went back to his own eating. Draco ran over looking very annoyed.

"That's my tit! Now you got spit over it!" Draco yelled head butting Harry sending him stumbling. Severus winced when the tit was pulled and looked back at them. Harry and Draco reared at each other and snapped, trying to bite each other. Severus got between them, angry.

"There are four tits! Just pick a side and stop fighting!" Severus snapped. The two colts bowed their heads in shame before picking a side and starting to eat again. Lucius chuckled from behind him making Severus turn his head and glare at the bigger male.

"Something funny Lucius?" Severus snapped. Lucius touched his nose to Severus's again making him sputter.

"You look cute feeding two colts." Lucius said before leaving to go graze elsewhere. Severus glared at his back before going back to his own patch of grass. The colts curled up and went to sleep after drinking their fill. Severus looked up at the blazing sun and decided he needed a break as well. He lay down around the colts and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Severus woke up when an unfamiliar nose started sniffing his ear. Flicking it he turned meeting the gaze of a smaller all-black winged unicorn that stood with a black and blue unicorn. Jumping up he stood there just staring wondering what they wanted.

"Oh I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm Remus. This is my mate Sirius, and of course our colt Teddy. We were wondering if we could join your herd." Severus blinked then looked at Lucius.

"Um… well I guess Lucius is the herd leader then if we're starting our own. You'd have to ask him." Severus said. Sirius looked down and smiled kindly at Harry who was staring up at him.

"Hello!" Sirius cried and got into a playing stance. Harry let out a cheerful whinny and head butted the large unicorn, careful of his horn. Sirius jumped up and started running and playing with the colts like a huge child, throwing his black mane around and prancing. Remus only chuckled.

"I'm sorry. It's like I have two colts instead of one sometimes."

"I don't mind as long as he doesn't hurt any of them." Severus said. 'Especially Harry' he thought to himself.

"Sirius is the most kind and gentle unicorn I know." Remus said. Lucius and Sirius sniffed each other before glaring.

"Oh no… Sirius be nice!" Remus said running over and getting between the two dominate males. Narcissa got between them facing Lucius.

"Lucius calm down. You're scaring the children." Narcissa said with a calm and elegant voice. Lucius stared calmly at the other dominate stallion before huffing and going to go chew some bushes. The colts looked between the stallions nervous before starting to play with Sirius again after everything had settled.

That night another wind storm had the adults and colts huddled tight. The spring rains were coming and they were sometimes as bad as the winter snows. The adults made sure to keep the colts warm under their wings as chilling rain started to pour down. The larger herd started to mumble its complaints as the rain messed up their fur and made the ground under them muddy. The smaller herd was just happy to be warm. Severus looked around as he felt the familiar eyes on his back.

The next day proved to be very eventful, and not in a good way. While spring brought flowers and new colts it also brought out Nargles (Luna was right they are real! Just aren't what she thought) huge shadow beasts that could take down a stallion and devour it. Nargles had the shape of a bear with the fangs of a saber tooth and glowing red eyes. Luckily only two or three Nargles known to be in the forest at one time, and they mostly stayed away from large herds.

Sadly, Severus's herd wasn't large.

"Draco and Harry what have I told you about going too close to the forest!" Severus yelled at the colts. They turned and looked at him trying to look innocent before running back over to the annoyed stallion.

"Harry dared me to take a leaf from the bush in the forest!" Draco yelled.

"I don't care what the reason is, stay away from the forest. There is a huge field for you to play in; you don't have to be near the forest without an adult." Severus said. Narcissa agreed with Severus and the colts looked down guiltily. When the adults turned their backs on the three colts they quickly ran back to the forests edge to nibble on some fallen fruit.

Teddy looked around suddenly not feeling right.

"Let's get out of here and go back to our papas" Teddy said shaking. Draco sneered at him.

"YOU can but these fruits are tasty and I just want a little more." Draco said. Harry started to get nervous and left with Teddy running back to his Sev. Finally the feeling settled over Draco and he looked up meeting the glowing red eyes of a huge Nargle. Letting out a scream he turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Everyone's head snapped up and Lucius and Sirius took off in a full sprint as the Nargle rushed from the forest and after the small colt. Lucius's eyes widened in horror as the Nargle was almost upon his Draco when suddenly a huge body appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the dark beast.

The Nargle rolled twice before standing on its four legs and roaring at the new comer. Hagrid stood up to his full height and spread his massive wings to their full stretch. The Nargle slowly backed away in fear before running into the forest. Hagrid dropped his wings and head before lumbering over to the others.

"I hopes the lil ones are ok!" He rolled out in his accent. Lucius stared in wonder at the huge unicorn in front of him. Lucius himself barely went past the new comer's shoulders.

"Yes they are fine but who are you?"

"I'm Hagrid! I've been watching your 'erd for many days! I've just been too shy to approach…" (Ok accents are hard to type so just enter it in as you read! You know what Hagrid sounds like!)

"So your eyes have been the ones watching me" Severus said. Hagrid lowered his head more.

"I'm sorry if I scared you… I've been alone so long I 'ave forgotten 'ow to talk with others… I was kicked from my last 'erd by a stallion named Tom after my father died."

"How are you so big?" Harry asked with huge innocent eyes. Hagrid laughed a deep throaty laugh that sounded much like Santa Clause.

"I am only half winged unicorn. My papa mated with a normal human horse called a Clydesdale. My ma didn't accept me though so my pa took me back to his 'erd. Sadly my pa died when I was barely a year old and I was kicked out because everyone feared my size. Tom broke my horn before I could get away." Hagrid said shaking his long dirty mane showing a snapped horn.

Everyone winced, knowing that losing a horn was the greatest pain a unicorn could suffer, half or not.

"I was wondering if I could join your 'erd…" Hagrid said. Everyone turned to Lucius who looked at Draco.

"I don't see why not. You did protect my colt from certain death. Welcome to the herd Hagrid."

Hagrid looked ready to cry in happiness and lowered his head when Draco demanded his attention.

"Hagrid one day you're going to be my mate!" Draco said with as much seriousness in his voice as he could muster. Everyone laughed at the small colt and Lucius's green face.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

And the second chapter is up! Thanks everyone for all the cookies and glomps! I really felt the love!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter three yay! I'm happy that everyone was favoring and putting the story on the alert list but where are my reviews damn it? I only got like six! Bad fans bad! But I loves you anyway and here is the third chapter! -downs a red bull- let's do this!

!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%

Severus was happy when he was finally able to wean the colts turned yearlings from milk a few months later, but it was not an easy process. Draco fought the whole time until Severus finally just lay down and refused to move until Draco finally tried some grass and discovered he liked it.

After the weaning was complete Severus was able to relax, until the first snow fell one night. Draco, Harry, and Teddy were no longer baby colts but it was still freezing to them and they curled up tight to their parents shaking. Severus looked at Harry before nodding.

"Lucius it's time to teach the children how to fly so that we may head to the winter hills before the first blizzard comes." Narcissa mentioned. Lucius nodded in agreement and the painful lesson of how to fly started… painful for the adults…

"Oof!" Severus said in pain as Harry glided into his side for the third time that day.

"Lucius you're sucking at teaching the kids!" Severus yelled.

"Then you teach them!" Lucius yelled just as frustrated after Draco landed on Hagrid not on accident for the third time in the past hour. Severus huffed before spreading his wings.

"Yearlings! Watch me"

The three yearlings looked up at him mystified as Severus threw his head back and took off in a run. Flapping his powerful wings he took off and flew out over the tree tops. Harry gasped watching his guardian's powerful wings and shoulder blades glide him over the trees and into the clouds. Draco gasped and stood next to Harry watching his godfather.

"I wanna fly like that…" Harry said mystified. The herd looked up and watched the dark unicorn fly gracefully before landing softly and trotted to a slow stop.

"Like that. Now ready to fly with me?" Severus asked the three yearlings. They nodded fast and spread their growing wings. Severus took off again and they took off into the sky. Draco looked down in wonder as the tree tops tickled their hooves and he let out a joyous laughter. Harry flew under Severus's massive wing and couldn't help but stare at his peaceful face as the crisp winter wind flew past them and moved them higher into the sky.

Severus looked down at Harry and smiled before taking off higher, disappearing into the clouds. Harry flapped his wings following and gasped at the amazing sight that greeted him when the clouds parted. Severus had spread his wings wide, letting the sun wash them and his head was thrown back to get his mane from his face. His massive black body would have looked evil and mean like a rain cloud to any other winged unicorn, but to Harry… it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew that one day Severus would not be his guardian, but his mate.

"Daddy, Daddy that was amazing!" Draco yelled as he landed next to his father and flapped his wings excitedly. Lucius smiled and nuzzled his yearling happy that he could now fly.

"I'm glad Severus was able to teach you son."

"Daddies!" Teddy yelled dropping next to his fathers and nuzzled them. Remus looked happy while Sirius was throwing his head back in pride.

"Y'all looked mighty fine flying for the first time!" Hagrid said fluttering his massive wings and shaking with laughter. Draco spread his wings and threw his head back and strutted around.

"What did you think of my flying Hagrid?" Draco asked. Hagrid let out a kind chuckle.

"You was doing some mighty fine flying Draco." Hagrid said not understanding why Draco was strutting around like a proud chicken.

"Don't encourage him!" Lucius hissed. Hagrid just looked confused.

"I thought we was supposed to encourage the young ones?" Hagrid said settling to lie down in the thin layer of snow. Lucius shook his head at how thick the large unicorn was but dropped it. Everyone looked up in shock when the large herd threw up their heads and started moving into the forest.

"What are those idiots doing?" Sirius hissed in anger "It is way too early to be moving! They'll lose half the yearlings in the first blizzard!"

"We don't have a choice… We have to move with them" Remus said softly. Hagrid stood and the small herd followed the others into the dark forest.

The first blizzard hit a few hours later, the small herd literally couldn't see their noses so they did the smart thing and stopped, choosing to huddle to each other than to risk traveling in the white out. The first blizzard was always the worst and Severus could do nothing to quell Harry's shaking legs and chattering teeth because he was having the same problems.

"Sev." Harry whimpered and pushed his body against the elders as much as he could without molding himself to him. Severus wrapped his wing around Harry and prayed the yearling wouldn't go to sleep.

"Harry I don't care what you do just don't go to sleep." Severus said through his trembling lips and body. Harry nodded and shoved his nose into Severus's wing.

Finally after 2 grueling hours of blinding snow and fierce cold winds the snow settled and the herd was able to see each other again. Lucius rushed his way checking to make sure no one had fallen asleep and let their body succumb to the cold.

"Good we're all here. Let's continue on…" Lucius said nudging everyone forward. Everyone slowly started moving their frozen limbs to continue through the forest maze on their way to the winter hills. Harry got a little side tracked and went over a fallen tree stopping in horror. Severus noticed right away when Harry was not by his side and found the yearling with a horrified look on his face.

"Harry what's… oh…" Severus blocked Harry's eyesight with his neck and put his body close to Harry's in comfort. Lucius found them and was about to snap when he stopped and went silent. Two adult winged unicorns lay curled up in each other, dead, having fallen asleep in the brutal blizzard.

"Let's get Harry out of here…" Lucius whispered. Everyone had gathered and lowered their head in respect for the dead. A tiny voice reached their ears.

"Who are you?" Everyone turned and spotted a brown bodied unicorn with tan hair. He backed up a little to hide behind a tree but continued to look at them.

"Are these your parents little one?" Remus whispered. The new yearling nodded before stepping out to Remus's kind voice.

"I'm Neville… I couldn't sleep… the wind was too loud in my ears but now my parents won't wake up…" Neville said sniffling. Narcissa and Remus walked over comforting the yearling. Narcissa looked at Lucius with a pleading look.

"We can't leave him out here by himself Lucius."

"And we won't. Come Neville you can be in our herd." Lucius said. Neville looked down before nodding. With one last look at his parents he followed the others away.

Neville really opened up after a few hours in the herd and was quickly back to his happy hyper yearling self. He made friends with the other young ones in the herd Lucius was happy. Neville for some reason was very afraid of Severus and wouldn't go near him without Harry or one of the others going with him.

Finally with an hour left before they reached the winter hills a cry reached the sensitive ears of Severus. Lifting his head he trotted off the lightly beaten path and headed towards the cry. The others looked after him before following, despite how tired and hungry they were. Severus found a flaming red yearling in the hollowed out trunk of a great oak tree.

"Hello little one, what's wrong?" Severus said nudging the side of the yearling's face. The flaming red young one looked at Severus with tears in his eyes.

"I got separated from my family! My mother couldn't watch me and I lost her tail in the storm!" He cried. Severus could tell which colt this was. The stupid Weasleys were always having colts out of season and Severus knew that they would lose one, one day. Nudging him up Severus led him to the others.

"I'm Ron…" the red yearling said bowing his head low under the eyes of Lucius.

"Nice to meet you Ron. Welcome to the herd." Lucius said tiredly before heading back to the path. Finally the tired herd came to the large winter hills with magical grass that grew despite the snow. Digging in the herd grabbing up as much grass as their mouths could take and swallowed, barely chewing.

After a wonderful feast the herd settled down close to each other for a well-deserved rest.

"Sev?" Harry whispered his head spread out over the older male's back.

"Yes Harry?" Severus whispered tiredly.

"One day I'll be big and strong, then you'll be my mate and I'll protect you from Nargles and Keazles." Harry whispered dreamily. Severus felt his heart skip. Being taken care of for once sounded wonderful. Closing his eyes Severus fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a large black stallion with a proud stance, protecting him, and maybe even giving him brats of his own.

SPRING…

Severus groaned when he felt the ground shaking under him and then Hagrid's terrified yelling before the large unicorn jumped over him, Draco hot on his hooves.

"Get back here and stand by that rock so that I can mount you!" Draco yelled angrily. Lucius ran after his son almost begging.

"Draco stop trying to mount Hagrid!" Lucius yelled. Severus groaned in displeasure at the noise and slowly stood up, stretching and popping his aching joints. He felt himself get hot when familiar hooves graced his eyes when he opened them.

"Good morning Harry." Severus said lifting his head to look at the full grown Harry. He had really filled out in the winter from the skinny little yearling he was at the beginning of winter. His hooves had gotten really furry and were wide much like Hagrid's Clydesdale hooves. His muscles always rippled with power and his wings were graced with long beautifully trimmed feathers that were perfect for flying and fighting. Harry's horn was also long and sharp, and long… Severus shook his head fast to stop himself from getting…

"So Harry how long has Draco been chasing Hagrid?" Severus said to stop himself from looking at Harry's body. When had the brat grown into a handsome bucking stallion? Severus was sure he had been there all winter.

"About an hour, he should grow tired soon and stop to eat." Harry said his voice deep and silky making Severus feel light headed. Stupid spring hormones!

"Yes maybe we should all start eating." Severus said, desperate for any distraction from the hot stallion who could mount him any day… Severus shook his head fast turning and walking away quickly, not noticing the show he was putting on for the stallion with his strut. Harry tilted his head licking his lips before shaking his head fast.

"Patience, patience… don't just jump him, you are not Draco…" Harry whispered harshly to himself. Finally Draco stopped chasing poor Hagrid long enough to get some breakfast. Draco had also filled out nicely in the winter months, but his legs were long and made for running unlike Harry's wide hooves. His body was slim but powerful like a race horse and his mane was long and silky.

"Hagrid you'll be under me one day!" Draco cried from across the field at Hagrid who had taken up to standing at a safe distance from the blond and grey unicorn.

"I wouldn't make a good mate I promise!" Hagrid yelled back. Draco huffed and flicked his tail in annoyance before going back to eating. It hurt his pride and his feelings when Hagrid ran from him. One day the big softie would be under him and would bare his colts and foals!

"Draco want a suggestion?" Harry asked softly coming closer to the blonde. Draco turned and glared at him.

"Fine what is your suggestion?"

"Try ignoring him for a few days, like the complete cold shoulder until he starts giving you attention for once." Harry said. Draco blinked and came closer whispering fiercely.

"You think that would work?" Draco asked.

"It worked with Krum and Ron." Harry said shrugging. Draco lifted his head and blinked. It had. After two weeks of the older stallion chasing Ron across the hills he had finally given up and ignored the red head for a few days. Ron became so lonely for the attention he had actually had to back up into Krum a few times before the stallion would mount him.

("Back up" or "backing up" in the horse world or in this case the unicorn world means the mare or stallion lifts their tail out of the way and walks backwards towards the stallion trying to get them to mount them. It signifies that the mare or stallion is ready to mate and wants to get the stallions attention.)

"Thank you Harry. So when are you going to make your move on Severus?" Draco asked.

"When he's ready he'll let me know." Harry said.

"You're too patient for my tastes." Draco huffed. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled.

"And you're too impatient for my tastes." Harry said before walking off to go find a juicy patch of grass. Draco looked at Hagrid before turning fully away from him and plopping himself down in the new spring grass. He might as well get a nap in while the sun was high and he was waiting.

Harry looked up with a small smile as Ron lumbered over, his tummy getting round from pregnancy.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Ron grumbled and started munching on the grass. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know I wasn't there." Harry said lying down to relax in the high sun. Ron sighed deeply and lowered his head to sleep. One down side out of many to being pregnant was that Ron could no longer lie down for fear of crushing his hooves or growing child. The upside was that Krum had agreed to sleep stand with him so the stallion suffered with him.

Severus looked over at the sleeping sexy stallion and felt his insides bubble with need. The end of winter and the beginning of spring was always the perfect time to mate, so what was he so scared of?

'The worst he could do is reject me' Severus thought to himself. He walked over to the sleeping stallion and nudged his side with his nose after telling Ron to beat it. Harry shook himself awake and looked at Severus. Severus sighed and turned around lifted his tail hoping it was obvious what he wanted. After what seemed like agonizing hours that were really just minutes Severus felt Harry jump up and settle onto Severus's back in a mount.

(I'm sure you can all guess how horses go about it… so let's move over to the others!)

Hagrid looked over at Draco who was sun bathing on his favorite rock. The blonde had not chased him in hours and Hagrid was starting to feel hurt. Did the blonde change his mind? Was he mad at the big unicorn for running from him? Hagrid made his way over and stared at Draco for a few minutes before the blonde turned his head to look at him.

"Hello Hagrid." He said simply before closing his eyes and continued his sun bathing.

"Is you upset with me?" Hagrid said. Draco yawned and started snoozing. Hagrid couldn't believe it. The blonde was sleeping! And he was a few inches from him. Hagrid huffed feeling young and wanting to throw a fit. Turning he nudged the blonde with his back foot waking him up and almost rolling him off the rock. Draco looked in wonder as Hagrid back up to him until the back of his legs touched the rock.

Draco refused to waste a chance like this and quickly mounted Hagrid.

'Finally!' he thought.

Lucius stood by his mate, Remus, and Sirius, groaning as he saw Draco with Hagrid.

"Why did he have to choose him? Him of all horses? He could have any mare he wanted!" Lucius said feeling pouty. Narcissa chuckled and nuzzled her mate.

"Love knows no bounds darling." She said simply.

"That is so true. Sirius loved me in our old herd even though everyone else hated and feared me. And I have a beautiful colt because he didn't want to listen to everyone." Remus said smiling and nuzzling to Sirius who grinned.

"You were just too pretty to give up. And not to mention the sweetest thing I had ever met." Sirius said nuzzling his nose to Remus's. Lucius sighed, there was no way he could do anything to make his son unhappy so he just sucked it up and decided to tell him (when he was… finished of course) that he accepted him and Hagrid.

"Well at least I'm getting grandkids one way or the other." Narcissa said proudly. Lucius rolled his eyes at his mate but accepted her nuzzle anyways.

Severus and Harry lay side by side with Severus leaning against Harry's strong side.

"Harry?" Severus mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Is this happily ever after?"

"I don't know Sev. Let's sleep on it."

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Holding two polls! One: should this be the ending? Are you happy with it or do you want more?

Two: IF you want it continued who should Neville end up with? I need a few ideas people! Its 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired! So REVIEW and let me know!

Also it is my birthday today! I'm the big 19! Yay for me! -throws self a party- you guys are lucky I'm working on my birthday! That shows how much I love you guys! Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

So I've decided to continue the story! I do have few new fresh ideas now that I'm not half asleep and running on redbull fumes. A few asked me to "expand" from the fields and hills and I think that's a great idea! Also not all the stallions will be gay I promise. Anyways here is chapter… 3 or 4 I can't remember…

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Harry lifted his ears as he stood next to a very pregnant Severus, a few months later, in the early morning and felt fear clutch his heart. He looked over at Lucius and knew he felt it as well. Standing closer to Severus Harry whipped his head around in the light of the barely rising sun and pawed the ground. Severus opened his eyes to Harry's moving around and quickly felt what everyone else was feeling.

Unknown to them a large group of humans stood just behind a hill close to them, watching the uneasy herd. Dumbledore, the rancher who owned the hills, rubbed his long beard worried. Looking at his ranch hands he nodded.

"These unicorns must be moved but half of them are very pregnant. Subdue them as calmly as you can. Don't use magic on the pregnant unicorns, only on the others if you NEED too." Dumbledore said stressing the need to protect the small herd and its members.

The herd had stayed after the much larger herd moved on back to the spring fields, not knowing that a nearby wizard rancher used the fields for his own normal horses. The last thing he wanted was his herd killing the beautiful winged creatures that stood a few yards away.

After getting wizarding oaths not to harm the creatures if they could help it the group made a strong line and descended on the herd.

Harry whipped around and stared as humans started for them and he neighed loudly raising his wings threateningly. Lucius joined him, stomping his feet and baring his teeth and the ranch hands. Draco didn't join them, standing next to Hagrid as the large unicorn panted. He had gone into labor late that night and the new colt or foal was half way from his body. Draco coaxed his large mate, nibbling his ear and telling him to just relax.

Sirius heard the commotion and ran over to help defend the herd and his own pregnant mate. Ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around the threatening stallions making them fall to the ground heavily.

"Severus run!" Harry yelled as he struggled to stand or flap his wings or ANYTHING to protect his mate. Severus stood planted where he was, trembling next to a pregnant Narcissa and Remus. Teddy charged out of the forest neighing loudly and ran right for the line rearing up and pawing at the humans. They were shocked but waved their wands and rope tied him up as well.

Ron watched in horror as his herd mates were slowly subdued and the humans descended on the pregnant stallions and mare. Not hearing another human behind him and neighed in horror when ropes wrapped around his body and wings and he almost crushed his little foal who had been sleeping peacefully next to him. She jumped up and ran, neighing for her daddy but was grabbed up by a human who held her tight in his arms.

Krum flew from the forest with the anger and rage of a mother bear and refused to give up even when the ropes immobilized him. Neighing loudly he struggled and kicked until he couldn't breathe.

Severus stood frozen as a human slowly reached up and rubbed his nose. It seemed like a peaceful jester but he couldn't trust them after what they had just done to his mate. Looking over he saw as the foal finally slipped from Hagrid's body and hit the ground hard. Draco let out a soft nicker and started cleaning her, barely getting her out of the way as a colt followed his sister quickly.

"Twins! Twins!" Draco yelled before turning on the humans, bent on protecting his miracles and mate.

"Draco…" Hagrid said weakly before he slowly felt to his knees and rolled onto his side.

"No, no, no Hagrid get up! You're stronger than this!" Draco said tearing up and nuzzling his mate, trying to get him up. Ropes wrapped around his neck and he felt himself being pulled away and choked. He reared up and fought but everything went black when he saw Hagrid's breathing come to a complete stop. He heard the humans shouting and making their weird sound but he didn't care. He let wonderful sleep over come him.

When Draco awoke he looked around and saw the concerned eyes of his herd mates on him. He was leaning against something wooden but he couldn't bring himself to care. Something bound his wings to his body tightly but again he couldn't bring himself to even stand. Lucius lowered his head and stood quietly next to Narcissa.

"What do I say to him?" Lucius whispered to the others. Harry looked down at Severus and closed his eyes. No one could imagine the pain losing their mates so they just stayed quiet.

"What's going to happen to us papa?" Freda asked Ron. Ron lowered his head and licked her softly.

"We'll be fine baby. Your daddy won't let anything happen to us." Ron said nuzzling Krum.

Everything had happened so fast. Last night they had been sleeping in a large open field and now they were in a fenced in grassy area with their wings bound and their futures uncertain.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Lora Dumbledore walked into her grandfather's office looking upset.

"Grandpa do something or he's going to die!" she screamed, tears running down her pale cheeks. Albus looked at his 17 year old granddaughter in confusion.

"Who?" Albus said standing to comfort the distressed girl.

"Draco! He refuses to eat or even move to drink! He thinks Hagrid is dead! You have to let him see him and the colts or Draco is going to die and then when Hagrid finds out he will stop eating and die and then the colts and foals will follow soon after!" Lora said sobbing more. (When the humans named the herd they got it right because I really don't feel like having two names for the horses. So there!)

"Ok, ok I'll have some of the hands lead Hagrid and his children out to Draco." Albus said hugging her. Lora nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'll lead him out right now if it will make you happy." Albus said rushing out to the hospital stable and hooking a lead onto Hagrid's harness and leading him out. The FOUR colts and fouls stood and stumbled after their mother as he was lead outside. Hagrid didn't understand what was happening but he was glad to be outside and not in a stall.

Albus looked worried as they came closer to the fenced in area with the wild winged unicorns and he saw Draco. The unicorn was where he had been a week ago, leaning against one of the fence posts, his legs tucked under him, but now the unicorn was a dirty mess and he was resting his head against the ground. The others in the herd were in the far corner looking sad and didn't want to go near.

Hagrid let out an ear splitting neigh making Albus jump and rushed for the fence, pulling the lead from Albus' hand. Draco slowly lifted his head before struggling to his feet and met his mate over the fence, rubbing and nuzzling their noses all over each other.

"Oh Draco!" Hagrid yelled and ran his nose and tongue all over Draco's head and neck. Draco did the same only slower and seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. I should have been stronger for you." Draco said before lowering his head and getting a nose full of each of his children.

"Four… two strong colts and two beautiful foals… only you Hagrid…" Draco said, now more leaning on the fence then anything.

"Draco…" Hagrid said nuzzling his mate. Draco winced as something pricked his skin and he looked over as a human put an IV into his shoulder. Albus let Hagrid into the pen and the week old colts followed after their mother. The herd was all over them, sniffing and greeting them.

"Severus when are you going to let our child come out? You know you can't protect it forever" Harry said jokingly at his still pregnant mate. Severus glared at him as the other new borns greeted Hagrid's.

(Hagrid's new borns: Nelly (girl), Paul (boy), Amadeus (boy), and Arabella (girl). Narcissa's: Lucia (girl). Remus's: Orion (boy) and coming soon: Severus's: Nina)

Everyone looked up in shock when a free Neville slowly landed in their pen and panted.

"I have been looking all over for you guys!" Neville cried "What happened?"

"We were taken by humans." Severus grumbled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there! I kind of… found someone!" Neville cried happily as a beautiful gold and purple mare landed gracefully next to Neville.

"Herd Luna, Luna herd." Neville said nervously. The herd tilted their heads at the strange mare that had a dreamy look on her face.

"Your herd is very colorful Neville." Luna said happily.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the mare.

"Um… thank you. And welcome to the herd Luna" Lucius said. She bowed to him before looking around.

"You guys have a nice home. Humans are the best; free food, shelter when it rains, defense against the Nargles and Keazles. I lived with humans for a time but then they tried to put me with a normal horse and I flew off." Luna said, dancing around. The herd looked at each other again and watched the bouncy mare.

"You picked a good one Neville…" Lucius said. Neville glared at him and fluttered his wings.

The herd fell into a peaceful sleep that night now that their herd was complete.

Teddy was a very early riser in the morning, waking as soon as the sky became light enough to see. As he yawned and stretched in the early morning light he stopped mid-stretch a godly sight meeting his eyes.

A dark brown thoroughbred stallion (normal stallion) with beautiful black "socks", Lora rested on his bare back and griped his mane tightly in her fingers. The stallion shook his head before rushing down the hill towards a set of fences that were lined up from biggest to smallest. Teddy felt hot as the stallion jumped the fences with ease, his muscles flexing and a soft sweat beading his body.

"Go Blaise go!" Lora shouted with happiness as they ran for the last and tallest of the fences. Blaise leaped but his foot caught the top of it and he stumbled lightly as he landed. Lora got off him and rubbed his face.

"It's alright boy. You'll get it tomorrow." She kissed his muzzle and led him past the fence that Teddy was leaning over.

"I know what you're doing wrong." Teddy said kindly trying to get the stallion to talk to him. Blaise reared on him baring his teeth.

"I don't have wings like you to carry me over things. So if you're going to say I was born in the wrong species or that I have a stupid human on my back then shove it up your arse you mare." Blaise said before continuing the walk with Lora. Teddy blinked at the harsh words before bursting into tears and running to Sirius.

"DADDY!" he screamed and continued to sob. Sirius jumped up in shock at the loud cry, accidently knocking over Lucia who went crying to her mother who tried to kick Sirius and accidently hit Harry. Harry turned to defend himself only to run into poor Neville who knocked heads with Remus. Lucius shook his head as the herd turned on each other because of the lack of space.

Lucius stared out at the larger pen next to them before looking at his herd. They were much too cramped with the arrival of Neville, Luna, and finally Nina who had been born the night before. Sniffing the wood he looked at Hagrid before looking back at the wooden boards that kept them in, the fence wasn't too high, but the colts couldn't jump over it or wiggle underneath without hurting themselves.

"Hagrid come here!" Lucius said. Everyone looked over at him interested as Hagrid walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Stand on this wood." Lucius said motioning to the weak part of the wood. Hagrid placed a large hoof on it before pressing down and jumping back when the first one snapped in half easily under his weight.

"Good! Now the next one!" Lucius said excited. Hagrid continued the process until all three were broken and the herd rushed out into the old field, kicking and stretching without fear of kicking a herd mate.

"It's wonderful isn't it Sev!" Harry yelled trotting next to his mate and child. Severus smiled and nodded his head throwing his head back into the wind making Harry drool.

The herd was shocked when the straps holding their wings snapped and they all spread them wide, letting the sun hit them. Everyone turned to Lucius, wondering what their leader would decide. Lucius looked at all the plump grass and the protective fence around the field that kept the dark creatures of the forest away before looking at the young new born colts who could barely walk right let alone fly.

"Well I like it here now that we have more space." Lucius said making everyone smile and start romping around the large penned field.

When Lora led Blaise out to the practice field she was shocked to see that the winged unicorns had gotten out and were now all laying around in their different family groups.

"Oh my…" she said and left Blaise where he was running to go get her grandfather. Blaise was about to walk over and tear each of them a new one when a neigh reached his ears. Turning he stared in shock as Teddy leaped over him and began hopping over the practice fences easily, his wings close to his body. Finally he came to the last one and Blaise was shocked when Teddy leaped up, clearing the fence easily and landing gracefully on the other side.

Flipping his mane back with a look of smugness Teddy trotted off to join his parents and baby brother. Blaise watched the stallion with a new found respect, and maybe love.

Albus walked with his daughter Lora to the practice fields and rubs his face when he saw the unicorns resting lazily in the tall grass.

"Their bonds are broken, why aren't they leaving?" Albus mumbled. Lora chuckled and looked at her grandfather.

"They think it's safe for their babies. Fences to keep the predators out, food every day, and humans who don't try to ride them? I'd stay too." Lora said. A happy smile split her face.

"You should keep them!" She cried.

"What am I going to do with winged unicorns? They can't be tamed and I don't WANT to tame them."

Lora thought about it before smiling.

"You could settle their fur to potions masters when they molt! And I'm sure their feathers fall off every once and a while. You have walking potions ingredients! And if I can get them used to people you can open a petting zoo." Albus thought about it. Yes just one patch of molted fur from a winged unicorn could feed the whole herd for a week. And a petting zoo could bring in MILLIONS of gallons.

"Let's make it a children's petting zoo. Adults and teens would probably provoke them into attacking." Albus said thoughtfully, Lora grinning and hugged her grandfather tight. Frightened neighing made them turn fast to the field. A chocolate brother mare in heat was chasing all the gay winged unicorns, making them run in terror.

"Hermione!" they both yelled and ran in to go save the mare before one turned and attacked.

"Severus do something!" Harry yelled making his mate turn and look at him.

"I'm feeding Nina. Take a good chunk out of her that will make her stop." Severus said looking bored. Harry sighed in relief when the mare got tired of chasing him and took off after Viktor. Ron leaped up in anger and started running after the mare snapping at her heels for daring to try to take his mate.

Lora finally got ahold of the broken lead on Hermione's face harness and made her stop. The mare was panting and sweating but wanted to go back to chasing the beautiful stallions she found. Ron snapped at the mare one last time before running back to his child and mate. Neville and Teddy looked out from the tallest training fence as Hermione was lead out of the pen.

"Is she gone?" Teddy asked. Lucius shook his head at the two and went back to grazing.

"Yes Teddy they are gone." Remus said with a small laugh.

"I think I'd rather take on Keazles then that!"

Lucius and Severus looked at each other before shaking their heads and going back to eating.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

There you go! One last chapter after this I've decided! And it ends with a twist! -winks-


	5. Chapter 4

Epilogue! It's short but funny and a wonderful ending to the story in my opinion!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Severus (THE HUMAN ONE) grumbled as he sat in the passenger seat of a muggle car while his husband drove. Their one year old daughter sat in the back sleeping peacefully through the long car ride for which both parents were grateful.

"I don't see why Albus has to make us come the muggle way" Severus grumbled more, he hated cars and even more so now what he was entering his second trimester of pregnancy.

"He doesn't have a floo and apparition is too dangerous for the baby right now" his husband said kindly before reaching over and placing his hand on the grouchy potion master's stomach. Severus grumbled more and looked out at the green hills. His husband smiled softly and pulled into Dumbledore's drive way and parked. Turning he took Severus's face gently in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips, his goatee tickling Severus's mouth and making him smile.

"There, feel better?" his husband said. Severus ran his fingers through the long pony tail his husband sported and hummed.

"Yeah, just a little." Severus said getting out. His husband got out and stretched his tall body out, making Severus stare before said husband disappeared into the car to get their daughter out.

"Severus!" a cheerful voice said behind him making him turn. Dumbledore hugged the pregnant man gently and smiled. Severus looked up at his husband when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and a chin rest on the top of his head. Severus used to HATE how tall his husband was compared to him, but now he just felt SAFE.

"Hello professor."

"Ah Harry I stopped being your professor long ago! I told you to call me Albus! And how is little Nina here?" Dumbledore asked looking at the sleepy scowling one year old.

"She's tired and hungry. I also need to change her diaper; do you have a bathroom I could use?"

"Harry I could do it." Severus said holding his hands out. Harry smiled and kissed him again.

"Go put your feet up." He said into Severus's ear before disappearing into the house. Severus blushed and looked at Albus who was smiling.

"Shut up old man." Severus snarled before rushing into the house. Albus followed him, not wanting to miss a chance to pick on him.

"He seems like a really nice man. Aren't you glad I convinced you to go on that date with him?" Albus teased. Severus scowled at him. A few years ago Albus told him about Harry wanting to go on a date with him. All Severus could picture was the tiny short boy who used to drive him crazy in class and who he hadn't seen in two years but finally, to get Albus off his back, he went on the bloody date.

When Severus walked into the restaurant a tall unfamiliar man with no glasses, long beautiful hair, and a sexy goatee stood and took his hand kissing it. The only thing Severus recognized was the shining green eyes of his old student. Severus knew he was going to get into the man's bed when dark green eyes looked into his eyes and a deep delicious voice said:

"Hello professor, it's been a long time."

Needless to say they spent six hours learning everything they could about each other's body in silk sheets after a 45 minute dinner. They were married the day after Severus found out he was pregnant. Severus remembered the night well.

Harry had taken Severus to a wonderful restaurant after just 3 months of dating and seemed a little nervous. Severus was A LOT nervous; when he couldn't take the nervous silence he burst out that he was pregnant. Harry got the happiest grin on his face and went to both knees taking Severus's hand. He pulled out a tiny box and opened it showing a beautiful engagement ring.

"Then marry me. Tomorrow. I can't stand another day of you not being Severus Potter-Snape."

So they had, in a little white church with their friends sitting in every day clothes staring as a WHITE robed Severus Snape went down the aisle and married Harry Potter. Albus of course married them and they disappeared for 6 weeks on a dream honey moon.

Severus snapped back to reality with a blush when he noticed Albus was talking to him.

"What was that Albus?" Albus chuckled kindly.

"I said I got a real treat for you and Harry. Mostly for you though." He said pulling out a little baggy from his robe pocket and handing it to the man. Severus took it and almost passed out.

"Is…is this unicorn hair?" Severus yelled.

"Winged unicorn hair" Albus said a bright twinkle in his eye. Harry came out and set a now hyper Nina down who ran to her mother.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, sitting next to Severus and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Albus found winged unicorn fur! Do you know how expensive this is?" Severus yelled, excited like a kid on Christmas.

"I have a lot more. Let's say I get it from the source." Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly. He led the small family outside. Harry and Severus's mouths opened in shock as they spotted the growing herd.

"I named them after everyone!" Albus started pointing and naming off each one. There were about 20 winged unicorns, not to mention Blaise who had been married into the herd by Teddy and they were now expecting their first child.

"A-Albus… How…" Severus said speechless.

"I found them in my south fields, the hilly one that I put a curse on to always grow nice fresh grass. It attracted a large herd of unicorns a few years ago in the winter time so I started watching them. The winged unicorns would always leave in the spring but this year these guys didn't. I think they were booted from the herd. Anyways I always stick my horses in that field and I didn't want these guys hurt so… I moved them here. They have wings to fly away but I guess they like me! So I named them after you." Albus pointed to unicorn Harry and Severus who were cuddling to each other in the warm spring sun and looking very much in love.

(UNICORN POV)

Draco looked up from his spot next to Hagrid and saw the white haired human talking to two other humans. Standing up he headed over to the fence to get a sniff of the new comers but was stopped when a little human ran into his legs. Lowering his head he sniffed the little girl and came to the conclusion that she was harmless.

"Oh look it's a human foal!" Hagrid said coming over and sniffing her as well. Hagrid ran his lips over the human making the girl giggle and grab his face. He lifted his face and set the girl on Draco's back, in front of his wings. Draco huffed and looked back at the small human foal who was now taking to messing up his perfectly groomed mane.

"Hagrid, why did you put this on me?" Draco said. Hagrid tilted his head and smiled at his mate.

"I think it makes you look cute. Why don't you go give it back to its parents now?" Hagrid said. Draco threw his head back with pride when Hagrid called him cute and started strutting over to the fence to return the human foal.

(HUMAN POV)

Severus looked over and almost passed out seeing his little girl on a three ton animal.

"HARRY!" Severus shouted pointing in horror. Harry looked over and chuckled, trying to calm his husband.

"He's just bringing her back. Don't worry I'll go get her." Harry said walking over to the fence and picking his daughter up from the beautiful winged unicorn. The silver unicorn huffed before strutting back over to Hagrid. Harry and Severus couldn't help but chuckle at the antics and looked back at Albus.

"I'll bet my bank account that you named him Draco." Harry said placing Nina on one of his hips. Albus laughed and nodded.

"He had a really rough patch when he got here because he thought Hagrid and his children were dead." Albus said "But he jumped right back when Hagrid rejoined the herd."

Harry looked confused and looked at Severus, but wisely kept his mouth shut when he saw that Severus had the same knowing look. Hagrid had almost died while giving birth to his and Draco's first children because the doctors at St. Mungo's didn't take the same precaution as they would have with a normal human. Hagrid almost bled out but a quick arriving Madam Pomfrey swooped in and kicked all the doctors in the arse (and out of the room).

Needless to say that after Draco was finished with the lawsuit (after his depression) the hospital was under new management, DRACO'S management. Hagrid was always so proud at the way Draco made the hospital run, creatures could now work there and all creatures (dark or not) were allowed to seek treatment there. Of course normal wizards and witches could come as well as long as they didn't mind maybe getting a vampire doctor or a werewolf nurse.

"Why don't you come in for a drink and lunch before you head back home?" Albus said smiling. Severus accepted gratefully and went inside the air conditioned house to get out of the blazing England sun. Harry looked back out at the winged unicorns and blinked when the one named Harry winked at him. Harry grinned and winked back before heading into the house.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^

Short simple and sweet! For those of you who missed it this part of the story is based five years after the defeat of Voldemort. And NO! not all the characters died. Lol anyways my next story should be coming out soon. It's called "A snowball's chance" should be interesting! Review, review, review, review!


End file.
